permafandomcom-20200213-history
Non-English Users
This was a small tutorial for a guy who wanted to use Patchus Maximus in a different language than english. In order to use the full potential of the patcher, you have to do some steps. Otherwise most items that are in a different language than english will not be patched! The steps will describe how to do it with a german game, but it can be done with any other language, too. So let's begin... I also play the game in german and from my experience I do the following: 1. Get English Text Strings for Skyrim 2. Under "Skyrim\Data\SkyProc Patchers\T3nd0_PatchusMaximus\PMxml\GeneralSettings.xml" set the language to ENGLISH 3. Launching the PatchusMaximus go to Other Settings and Choose English as your language color=#ff8c00Now the more complicated part:/color 1. Run PatchusMaximus 2.If you haven't already used Wrye Bash, download it and install it. You will need to know what are the masterfiles of PatchusMaximus.esp and this program is easy to handle. 3. Create a working directory under your Downloads folder for instance, name one folder "Deutsch" and one folder "English" 4. You will have a look into the masterfiles of PatchusMaximus.esp, all esp and esm files that are shown there will be altered by the patcher 5. Copy all esm and esp files from that you know that they are german translations from your Data folder to your "Deutsch" folder under your working directory. To be on the save site, have a look into Nexus Mod Manager/MO, if you downloaded a german translation or if it is english. 6. After you copied all german esm and esp files to the "Deutsch" folder you need to download these Mods that are listed there again by hand, but this time in english. You have to search the ENGLISH mod, not the translated version you are using! So go on the nexus page search for the mods that are in your "Deutsch" folder and download the Mods manually. bDO NOT DOWNLOAD THEM WITH MANAGER/b. Pay attention to the version you have in german and the version that you are downloading! An example: You use Wet and Cold v1.01 the german translation. The mod is listed in the master file of PatchusMaximus. You copied the Wet and Cold.esp to the "Deutsch" folder, after that you went on Nexus and downloaded the english Wet and Cold v1.01. 7. Extract the downloaded archive and copy the correct esp to the "English" folder. With correct I mean that sometimes a mod comes with an installer and it will ask you for other mods so the installer can install the correct esp file out of several similar esp's. So you need some investigation sometimes. An other example is the Immersive Armors mod. The patch collection for Perkus Maximus will override the original esp with the one of the patcher. If you translated the version of the patcher, you can not download and use the english version of the original mod!! You have to use the esp of the patcher collection! 8. Now you are ready. You have a backup of your translated mods in the "Deutsch" folder and the english originals in the "English" folder. Check the amount of both folders, they have to match! Now copy all files that are in the "English" folder to your Data folder of Skyrim. 9. Re-run the Patcher! After it is finished, copy all files that are in the "Deutsch" folder to your Data folder of Skyrim. color=#ff8c00Additional requirement's!/color *color=#ff8c00Step 8.5:/color If you use any of the files below you have to rebuild them before running the PatchusMaximus. So you copied all esp's and esm's from the "English" folder to the Data folder. It should be logical that you have to rebuild also the dynamic patches, because they still contain the german strings of the former german esm/esp's: color=#ff0000So if you use any of them just rebuild these files before you do STEP 9./color *TES5Merged.esp *Bashed Patch, 0.esp *ASIS.esp *'ASIS SIDENOTE:' Don't forget to change the language of the ASIS Patcher! Navigate to Skyrim\Data\SkyProc Patchers\ASIS\ASIS.ini and change the language to English. *'ASIS Example:' An example. One time I forgot to change the language in the ASIS.ini file from German to English, so it was still German and I rebuilt the ASIS Patch. The result was, that PatchusMaximus was not able to identify German creatures (that were in the ASIS.esp) and so they were left unpatched. 10. color=#ff8c00Step 10:/color After you have done STEP 9 and you copied back all german files, rebuild all dynamic patches that come before PatchusMaximus.esp: color=#ff0000Before you run ASIS: Set the language back to German.. Keep the PatchusMaximus untouched!/color *TES5Merged.esp *Bashed Patch, 0.esp *ASIS.esp/LIST color=#ff8c00Why you need to do all this?/color I translated nearly all mods that I use by myself or downloaded the translations of other users. I always wonder why some Armor that I use are so weak in comparison to some other Armor, the same thing for weapons.. I finally found out, that because I play the game in german with german items and naming, the patcher wasn't actually working and most stuff ingame wasn't touched by the patcher. Why? Because the patcher is looking for english text strings and will then patch things like "This Iron Weapon +15% more damage.." stuff. I had a Eisenwaffe in game, so the patcher didn't know it and left it unpatched. If you have a look into this file: "Skyrim\Data\SkyProc Patchers\T3nd0_PatchusMaximus\SkyProcDebug\Asynchronous log.txt" ..you will see what I mean. My log was full of german item names and the patcher was saying that he can not find a corresponding way to patch this. One way would be to translate the the xml files under PMxml so to let the patcher also patch german items, but trust me, I tried it and this is more complicated than the procedure above. Oh and if you wonder why you will need the english text strings.. The patcher will use the strings for the vanilla esm files of Skyrim and therefore it would be a bad idea to use the german strings, because of the reasons written above. color=#ff8c00Ok it worked my items are patched correctly but they are all english now/color Yes, finally you need to translate the PatchusMaximus.esp. You can do this by following the Tutorial you posted before (I haven't followed this Tutorial, I use TESVTranslator), or you use TESVTranslator. I am currently on it to translate the esp, but it is a lot of work... color=#ff8c00FAQ:/color LIST=1 *color=#ff8c00Additional requirement's! When I read this part I become a bit confused, because it seems to be that I need to rebuild the dynamic patches twice?/color You are right about Additional Requirements: 2x TES5Merged.esp 2x Bashed Patch, 0.esp 2x ASIS.esp 1x PatchusMaximus.esp 1x Dual Sheath Redux Patch.esp So when you want to use the PatchusMaximus you have to have all files in English. This has to be the case for these files also: TES5Merged.esp, Bashed Patch, 0.esp, ASIS.esp. So after you copied your files from the English folder to the Data folder, you have to rebuild your TES5Merged-, the Bashed and the ASIS-Patch, because they need to use the English text strings from the now in English esp's, too. So yes every dynamic patch has to be run two times that comes before the PatchusMaximus. PatchusMaximus (I will name it PM in the following..) and everything that comes after PM has to be run only once. You have to know why you want to use English Mods for the PM and why you take the German esp's back after you rebuilt PM. By following this procedure you will have all weapons, items and NPC been patched correctly, but when it comes to Cell's or other items that are not covered by PM, they will be still in German. You will then profit from a translated German mod, but when it comes to items that are normally covered by PM they will work also. The only downside is, that all items in the PM.esp are English but this can be "repaired" by your Tutorial with the authors program or any other translation utility.. *color=#ff8c00You mentioned that you translated all mods by yourself and that the Patchus Maximus will be still english. Can you describe how you used the utility "TESVTranslator"?/color *Download the Tool TESVTranslator. *First time you start the program, you will be asked what your source and destination language will be. So I set mine from english to german. *Check also the Options Tab and especially the advanced save option. Read the description from the description page of that tool "Note about the advanced save for sst dictionaries" to decide if you will need it or not and moreover and more importantly how to use it. *The main procedure is to open an esm or esp file. You will find a columns with the original and the translated object. At the beginning most rows will be red, so they are untranslated. One good thing is, that most vanilla objects from the original game can be white. So this means that there are entries that are covered by a dictionary. Yes dictionaries.. For each esp or esm, the program will create a dictionary, so the translation from English to German for instance. You can save them separate so for instance you are still on a translation and you want to have a break all entries that are marked as "Validate as complete translation" (blue colored) will be saved into that file. You will find these dictionaries under the Vocabulary Tab at the bottom. *Back to the start. You can start with the translation by double clicking onto a row and window will open. You will see the original on the left and on the right you can enter your translation. I always do Ctrl+Enter, but you can do this with hitting OK, too. Then the entry will become blue (remember the dictionary?). That's the magic! *For more advanced translations use the "Search and Replace" menu under the menu Translation. I recently translated an armor mod that always started with a specific adverb (Warforged) or an repeatedly enchantment for different items made it's way through the esp.. So I would be crazy to translate it over and over again, so I used the S&R function to make my life easier. In the mentioned menu pay attention to the "Search and replace in" dialog. You can choose which objects should be replaced. So I don't want to replace objects that are already translated, so I would not choose "All strings".. By using the replacer function these strings will be colored in purple, so you know that they need further checking. *Some entries can be purple from the beginning of opening an esp/esm. This will mean that there could be more possibilities to translate this object. Then you can have a look into these buttons at the buttom. AutoTranslation will then give you some alternatives if you translated the same word in different dictionaries differently. *Sometimes you are translating a mod and you have the feeling that all these words has been already translated by your own, but it will not show up. If you know the specific dictionary which contains these words, you can open the dictionary only. Open under Vocabulary the specific dictionary by rightclicking and Edit SST. I have always a second instance of TESVTranslator open, to have a quick look for a specific word. It will help you if you merged all your dictionaries before. But be aware that all dictionaries will be deleted and that only the merged one will be left. *If you already read the story behind advanced saving, you might could get an idea of how good this feature can be. Speaking about PatchusMaximus, that contains strings from other esp's that are possibly already translated, can make your life easier and the time of translation shorter. *Speaking about building up dictionaries: It is a good idea to open each esm/esp file that was copied from the "English" folder to the Data folder. As you know they contain English strings, but you also own the translated versions. So after opening the English esp/esm you can import the translated version by clicking on the "Tools" menu and "Load Esp". It will translate all entries that match with the original. Check the entries and mark them as "Validate as complete translation" if they are correct. *CLICK*-SHIFT-*CLICK* will boost up the process.. After that hit "File" and "Save SST String Dictionary", do not hit "Export esp/esm (Finalize)" at this point, because you will need the English esp file for the PatchusMaximus.. Remember..? Next time you open this English esp file, most entries should become white and you can see the original English entry on the left and the translated German on the right.. So that's all I can tell about TESVTranslator at the moment, I hope this will help your for your beginning.